Devices designed for the display of Christmas trees generally enable users to properly stand the tree vertically and preferably insure that once positioned, the tree will remain in such a position. Dangers associated with an accidental tipping of the tree include breaking electric light bulbs, igniting the Christmas trees, damaging decorations, and spilling liquid from reservoirs used to supply water and nutrients.
A number of devices have been developed that operate effectively only by removing a substantial portion of side branches around the trunk of the tree. A connecting means is typically limited to bracing the tree only to the height that the branches have been removed in these systems.
Other devices that have been developed provide screws to attach fixed length braces to the tree only after the tree has been placed in the intended vertical position. Such devices generally require all the screws to all the braces be removed in order to perform any subsequent adjustment to the position of the tree.
One particular device uses a movable receptacle for the cut end of the tree in combination with a series of springs and chains to accomplish vertical display. Though the receptacle can be positioned to accommodate crooked trunks, the clamp bolts must be all loosened in order to move the receptacle to a new position to adjust the displayed tree to a more desired position. This new position is totally dependent on the resistance of opposing springs to maintain the position selected. The size of the reservoir is limited by the amount of free travel necessary along each of the guideways needed to accomplish adjustment. This limitation also limits the size of the tree trunk which can be placed in the stand.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for the development of a device which may position a display tree in a substantially vertical position that is readily adjustable and does not require the exfoliation of considerable amounts of side branches, which detracts from the aesthetic look of the tree.